Gifts
by Ijaat
Summary: Battling Sith and liberating planets might be second nature but the art of gift giving alludes the Barsen'thor. M!Consular/Nadia


**Gifts**

"For my people, such a wookiee pelt is exceptional courting gift. As Herald, I offer pelt to you. Perhaps your mate, little Nadia, would like?"

"Thank you Qyzen. What a thoughtful gift."

The Trandosian let out a pleased growl. "I will scrap pelt, salt and prepare—will take time, to be perfect for Herald's mate."

**xXx**

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. But how could he have said no? Qyzen seemed so pleased when he had handed over the wookiee pelt. The Trandosian had kept his word, it was a sight indeed. The shine and softness of the fur was unmatched; however it was very unlikely Nadia would enjoy such a gift. Especially considering where the 'hide' had originated from.

He sighed and looked down at the leather wrappings in his gloved hands. He couldn't hide it somewhere. Qyzen would no doubt ask Nadia about it later, and if it turned out Zathran had never given it to her it would insult him.

"This feels worse that being in a room of armed Sith." He mumbled to himself as he paced outside the med bay.

He had always been able to think his way out of things, he simply need a plan. There had to be a way to please everyone. Maybe if he-

"Zathran?"

The Barsen'thor raised his head in alarm. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the door open. "Ah Nadia." He cleared his throat and hid the package behind his back. "I didn't see you there."

She tilted her head to the side in question, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He answered swiftly, eyes shifting away from her in nervousness.

"Uh huh, seems to me like your hiding something. What is it?" She reached out to grab what he was holding.

Thinking quickly, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, placing his body in-between hers and the bag. He then lifted her up off the ground and stepped back into her room. His heart hammered in his chest at her close proximity. Blue eyes locking with her teal colored ones.

She smiled up at him and brought up one hand to toy with the scarf around his neck. "It must be something important, or you wouldn't go through all this trouble."

He could always get lost in her smile. There was once a time when he feared he might never see it again. It caused him to now cherish each and every one. The sound of the door closing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Perhaps." He whispered and leaned his forehead against hers and set her feet back on the ground. He loved her more than he would ever be able to express. The mere thought of losing her affection scared him in ways that not even the strongest Sith had. But she had admitted her love for him; and had she not always held her word? He tried his best to squash his insecurities.

He stepped away from her and set his shoulders. "I have a gift for you." He hooked his thumb under his belt and held the wrapped bundle before her. "Qyzen told me this would be quite the impressive courting gift…for my mate." He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment but felt obligated to continue. "You probably won't like it, but if you can at least remember that it is given with good intentions." He glanced up at her sheepishly.

She leaned forward and kissed his scarred cheek softly, taking the gift in her own hands. "You know my Father once told me it was the thought of the gift that really mattered, not the gift itself. It was sweet of Qyzen to help you out." She grinned mischievously. "It can't be worse than that Jedi datacron you gave me last time."

**xXx**

Zathain let out a loud laugh. "You seriously gave her the wookiee pelt! How do I have a brother who doesn't know how to court a lady?! Flowers man or sweets! Instead he gives her his dead enemies!"

Katwyn giggled and placed a shaky hand on her younger brother's shoulder, "Next time _ner vod_; please consult me before giving your lady love any gifts. You're pretty terrible at it. Even Dad wasn't that bad. You should have taken notes or something."

"What was I supposed to do?" He pouted at his two siblings who were laughing hysterically at his expense.

"First a datacron about "the evils of attachment" and now this?! I can't believe she's still with you. _Nad'ika_ has to be as crazy as you are." Zathain belted out in pain from his heavy laughter.

"I didn't know that was contained in the datacron!" Zathran growled defensively while his brother and sister just laughed harder.

"Just remember turnabout is fair play. I will be just as merciless when you are in my shoes."


End file.
